


Ten Years After

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, High School Reunion AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after high school, Dean sees Castiel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years After

Dean Winchester was at his high school reunion for two reasons. The first was solely to satisfy curiosity. What had all those idiots he’d grown up with turn out to be? Who had they become? 

The second…well, the second reason wasn’t so simple. There was a certain someone, a specific person who Dean had been hoping to run into. Was it his old best friend? An ex-girlfriend, perhaps? No. It was Castiel Novak.

Castiel Novak was the kid everyone used to pick on. He was scrawny, freakishly intelligent, and pretty much the most stereotypical nerd on the planet. Up until his senior year, Dean had barely known who he was. But soon, he was flunking calculus and in desperate need of a tutor. He’d asked Castiel, whom he knew to be smart, and the boy had nervously agreed. 

Against all odds, the unusual pair formed a strong friendship. Castiel was a good listener and a loyal friend. That’s why, when Dean began developing feelings for him, he ran. 

He’d cut off all ties from Castiel, the small boy with enormous blue eyes and a smile that put Dean’s stomach in knots. Dean could still remember the look in his eyes, the hurt, when Dean told him never to speak to him again—

"Dean?" 

Dean whirled around and was faced with those same eyes he’d been thinking about just moments earlier. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

This was Castiel, but not Castiel.

For starters, he’d evolved from cute and awkward to ridiculously attractive. In high school, he’d been scrawny and short. Now, he was built and only a couple inches below Dean. His jawline was sharp and he looked… incredible. Dean couldn’t bring himself to do anything but stare.

"I know…I know you told me not to speak to you again, but I figured since it’s been so long, it might be alright." Castiel looked unsure and shy, almost like he used to. Dean cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. 

"That’s actually, uh, part of the reason I’m here. Wanted to say sorry." Dean mumbled that last part, but at least he’d said it. 

Castiel gaped at him for a moment. ”What?”

"You heard me. I was an asshole and you didn’t deserve that."

"Oh." Castiel said, looking at Dean strangely. "If you… if you don’t mind me asking, why did you do it?"

Dean felt his face heat up. This was twice as hard as it would’ve been in high school.

"I had a crush on you, alright?!" Dean snapped, avoiding Castiel’s eyes and turning to leave. He was about to bolt when Castiel grabbed his wrist.

"What do you want?!" Dean asked, feeling the overwhelming urge to crawl into a hole and die. However, when he looked up, he was surprised to see that Castiel was smiling.

"I’d like to take you out to dinner some time. To catch up."

Now it was Dean’s turn to stare.

"…You what?"

"If you don’t want to go, I understand—"

"No, no. I’ll go. Just didn’t think you’d be so cool about this." Dean said. He couldn’t believe that Castiel would want to catch up with him after what he did.

"Clearly you’ve misinterpreted my invitation. I’m asking you out on a date.”

Dean’s mouth practically dropped open.

"Oh. Uh. Okay."

Castiel chuckled and looked down at his shoes. “I had a crush on you too, you know. If only you would’ve told me, it could have saved us quite a bit of trouble.”


End file.
